Five Kisses
by Surflilu246
Summary: Taichi, I have an idea. Whoever kisses the other person five times first won't have to pay for the damage done to my car. Is it a deal?" Little did I know what I had just gotten myself into. Taiora oneshot.


His kiss was a lovely trick, stopping the flow of words when speech was unwanted or not good enough. In this case, or rather, in his mind, speech was highly unwanted.

I was going doing something normal- washing the dishes, when I heard the unmistakable sound of crunching metal in the driveway. That was quickly followed by a slamming door and pattering footsteps, and breaking china on my own part. I ran through our living room to the front door. My hand was on the knob, when it was suddenly opened. My husband stood in my path, trying to catch his breath.

"Taichi.. what was that noise?" I asked him, trying to peer around his body.

However, when I moved, he moved. I leaned, he leaned. This must have gone on for several minutes before I demanded an explanation as to what had happened to his car.

"My car?" Was his response, which only worried me more. It was at that moment I decided to use a dirty tactic.

"Erp!" He squeaked as I poked him in his weak spot. He automatically moved his hands over his stomach, allowing me past him. "Sora, wait! I can ex-"

However, he didn't have the chance to finish before I let out an aggravated groan. "Taichi! My car!"

The scene in front of me was truly horrible. There was Taichi's car, perfectly unharmed. However, it fit nicely into a large dent in my rear bumper. "You… you hit my car!"

"Sora.. baby, it was an accident. I swear! Just.. just come inside, sit down, I can make it better.. I promise!" Taichi put his arm around my waist and steadied me as we walked inside.

"That has to be nine hundred dollars worth of damage Taichi! Do you have nine hundred dollars to make it better?"

Once we were inside, I sat myself down on the couch, ready for yet another brilliant explanation. Maybe he'd take the "I was attacked my birds" explanation. Or maybe he'd use the "I was too busy thinking about my beautiful wife" tactic.

"Alright. So, I was driving into the driveway, foot firmly on the break right?" He looked at me, wiping a bead of sweat away from his forehead. Once I nodded unenthusiastically, he continued. "But then, I saw you doing dishes through the window, and.. you just looked, so good! I couldn't concentrate on my driving anymore.." He gave me a shy smile. I crossed my arms. Typical.

Once my dear husband noticed I wasn't satisfied with his excuse, he tried to form more words, expand his story. However, it went nowhere, and he sat down next to me, defeated.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Look, I'll pay for the damage. You won't even know there was a dent."

"A dent?" I asked skeptically. "Taichi, that's the size of a-mmph!" My words were muffled by one of his passionate kisses. However, I quickly pushed him away.

"I believe that'll be nine hundred dollars worth of kisses." I smirked.

He smiled back at me. "I think that can be arranged." He leaned in again, planting his lips on mine.

I was slowly being lowered onto the couch, letting him on top of me. I smiled as I felt one of his arms wrap around my lower back. The other held him up as he continued kissing me. I smiled, and obviously he could feel it, because I felt him smile too. As he started kissing his way down to my neck, I decided to really make him pay for the damage he'd done to my car. I quickly, but playfully, pushed him up and scurried out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I heard him call as I scrambled into the kitchen. I had little time to prepare, but this was going to be great. I turned on the sink and picked up the spray nozzle. I had to distract him somehow though. Taichi wasn't stupid, he'd never come near me if he saw me holding the nozzle. Luckily, I got an idea. I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and prepared for action.

"There you are." As I predicted, he stopped in his tracks. "Sora.. what are you going to do with that.."

I winked at him as I turned the nozzle on myself, soaking my shirt. Taichi looked mesmerized as I continued spraying the water. He stepped closer and closer, until finally, he was right where I wanted him. Carefully, without hesitating, I turned to nozzle on him, completely drenching the poor man. He spit out water as he attempted to shield his eyes. However, he looked great. His jeans and shirt were soaked through. His arms and face were shining with water droplets, and his hair looked a mess- just how I like it.

He stood there, stunned. He had just been outwitted by me! However, the smirk he wore before soon came back to his face. "That's it missy. You're in trouble now!"

He ran towards me and scooped me up in his arms as I laughed. Gently, he planted a kiss on my cheek before running off with me towards the bedroom.

"Taichi!" I giggled as he dropped me on the bed and climbed on next to me. I only saw a flicker of desire in his eyes before he picked up where he left off, kissing my neck. I moaned slightly, trying to distract him as I reached my hands down toward his muscular stomach. His abs flexed in response, but he seemed to be paying no attention.

"Erp!" He squealed as I tickled in, right under the belly button. "Sora! Sora!" He tried to get out between spurts of laughter. "Not fair!"

I laughed as he laughed, his smile was really contagious. "Oh.." I asked. "Which isn't fair? The you hitting my car part, or the you clearly trying to manipulate me part?"

"Manipulate you!" He cried. "And why do you think I'm doing that?"

"OH, I don't know." I retorted as I stuck my tongue out. "But hey, if it's not fair I have an idea."

"Oh yeah?"Taichi asked as he sat up and began to stroke my arm. "What is it?"

I smirked at him. He didn't know what I had planned but I knew I was going to win. "Let's play a game. We each have to try to kiss each other five times. Whoever kisses the other person five times first wins, and doesn't have to pay for the car."

Taichi thought for a second, then looked at me seriously. "What are the boundaries?"

"The whole house!" I laughed as I leaned in for my sneak attack. I planted a kiss right on the tip of his nose before jumping out and running out of the bedroom. "One for me!"

"What! You can't do that!" He shouted as I heard him get up and dash out of the room.

I ran into the living room and dove behind the couch, waiting for him to pass by. However, I never saw him. I leaned my head out, trying to get a view of the kitchen to see if he was searching in there. No Taichi. My heart started to race once I realized I lost track of him. I got on my knees and slowly began to make my way around the couch. However, when I made it to the other side, there was Taichi, hidden and waiting for me. At once, he pounced, planting a kiss on my lips.

"The scores tied now!" He said, mockingly, as he ran down the hall.

I scowled as I saw the wet footprints he left, but quickly, I ran off after him. Now it was war. As I ran through the hallway, searching each room, I tried to think of a game plan. I could corner him once I found him, or hide in the bathroom and jump out when he got curious and looked around. I decided on my second idea. Taichi couldn't stay in a single spot for five minutes. If I hid, he'd be out in no time.

Slowly, I crept into the bathroom and looked around. I could hide behind the far side of the sink, but my legs would probably start to hurt. I decided to simply go behind the shower curtain. I walked over and pulled it open. However, to my surprise, Taichi was one step ahead of me. He jumped out from behind the curtain and gave me an over exaggerated kiss on the cheek. Along with that came annoying sound effects, followed by laughter as he once again took off down the hall shouting, "Don't underestimate me!"

It was now two to one. Taichi had taken the lead. I really needed to get him back. I wasn't paying for the damage he did to my car, but, more importantly, I wasn't going to listen to him brag for the next month. I walked into the kitchen, making sure to check every corner before I turned. That man could be hiding anywhere.

I thought maybe the opening of the fridge would call him too me. However, the house was in complete silence. I slammed the fridge and opened it again, hoping to hear the pattering of feet across the floor. Nothing. I wrinkled some bags and munched loudly on some chips. Still, nothing. My heart pounded. Where could he be? It was so unlike Taichi to deny food under any circumstances.

I closed the fridge when I heard the doorbell ring. I threw a last chip into my mouth as I rolled up the bag and put it under my arm. If Taichi got me on the way to the door, I was going to kill him. Perhaps we got a delivery?

I opened the door and had no time to react to the poof of brown hair that shoved itself in my face as I felt Taichi plant his lips on mine. He looked at me and laughed when he saw the stunned look in my eyes. I was about to tell him he was out of bounds, but as if he was reading my mind, he pointed down at his foot, which was so carefully placed a half inch inside the door frame. My jaw hung wide open. He took the chips and ran.

I watched him from the window as he ran around the yard. He took his shirt off and swung it above his head. Did he really think he was going to win? And those chips were delicious.. Three to one, I suppose. If Taichi managed to kiss me two more times, he would win!

I needed to act fast. Carefully, so he wouldn't hear me, I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Unfortunately, in my haste, I'd forgotten the boundaries myself. After watching for a second to make sure he wasn't going to turn around, I ran at him. My poor husband tried to act, but it was too late. By the time he heard me coming, I had already tackled him, pushing him to the ground before kissing him loudly and obnoxiously on his cheek. He quickly rolled me over, trying to give me a peck back, but I dodged his lips every time they neared mine. This only stopped when we both noticed a small child on a bike staring at us.

"Time out.." I said as I got up. "Maybe we should get back into the house.."

"Yeah." Taichi agreed, his face bright red. He smiled though, once he realized what I'd done. "Too bad that kiss doesn't count. You were out of bounds!"

"Crap!" I yelled. How could I have forgotten? It didn't matter. I would still get him back.

I laughed as I followed him inside. He desperately tried to get twigs and leaves out of his messy hair. I desperately tried to help him. If I didn't, I knew I would be seeing those same twigs and leaves all over my floors. I thought I had been doing him a favor, but apparently, I fell into his trap. The second we got inside the door, he called "Time in!" Before kissing me and running off. I was right, leaves and twigs landed all over my kitchen, but that wasn't important anymore. It was four to one. If Taichi got one more kiss, he would win. I tried to tell him that he wasn't allowed to call time in, because it was I who called time out, but he quickly disagreed with me from the other side of the house. I needed to find him.

I looked down. Finding him would be easier than I thought. I simply followed the trail of chip crumbs and dirt. It led me down the hallway and into the bathroom.. then out of the bathroom, then into our bedroom. Before I went in, I pushed myself up against the wall, slowly looking around the corner to make sure Taichi wouldn't get me without me knowing. I heard a muffled laugh. He was in there alright, but where? I couldn't see anything at all, the lights had been turned off and the shades in the room were shut. Against my better judgment, I walked in.

Looking back on that scene now, I've thought of so many things I could have done besides walking into that bedroom. I could have stripped right there, bringing Taichi to me. I could have faked an injury; I could have called the National Guard to drag him out of there! However, I didn't, and I paid the price… literally.

I walked into the room. Once I was far enough from the door, it shut behind me, encasing the entire room in darkness. I quickly spun around, but no one was there. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my forehead.

"Taichi, I swear to God, if you don't come out now, I'm divorcing you."

The only response I got was more muffled laughter. I heard footsteps patter near the other side of the room. I looked, and all I saw was a glimpse of hair before it disappeared behind the dresser.

"Taichi…"

I walked over to where I saw the figure run to. I puckered my lips, preparing the kiss the boy once I saw him. I looked behind the dresser.. but no one was there. I had little time to be confused, because the next thing I heard was the closet door closing behind me.

"Taichi.. how the hell did you get over there?"

I was starting to become less cautious. I walked briskly to the closet and threw the door open. Taichi wasn't in there either..

"Taichi Yagami, get out here now!"

"Alright!"

"Mmph!"

Indeed, Taichi came out from wherever he was hiding. He planted the final kiss right on my lips. I think he made this one last longer just to rub in the fact he had won.

So here I sit, in the office of the auto repair shop with my check book open and ready. The dent had miraculously been fixed, but the dent in my bank account would take months to fill up again. I sat in one of those cold plastic chairs, filling out who the money would go to, the amount, all that. I was about to sign my name when the bells on the door jingled. I recognized the shadow that appeared across the floor. There stood Taichi in the doorway. He smiled at me before walking over and taking the pen from my hand. Without saying a word, he leaned down, took my pen, and signed his name.

"Taichi.. but you won.." I said carefully, half of me not wanting him to take back his decision to pay.

"But I was the one who wrecked your car." He winked at me before turning around. "I'll meet you at home Sora."

Perhaps this was why I married him.

*surflilu.


End file.
